


A suite worthy of cinderella

by MoreThanJustLarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Disney, F/M, I wrote it for someone, Smut, blowjob, it's not really an original character but it's not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanJustLarry/pseuds/MoreThanJustLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Sophia stay at Disney and have a magical time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A suite worthy of cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thelittleredcalumhood.tumblr.com YAY I finally finished it. That took way way way too long. I'm very sorry but I had bad writers block for this story about half way through.

I stepped off the monorail, pulling Luke along behind me by the wrist. He was laughing boisterously and tripping over his lanky legs, trying to keep up with me. I skidded around the corner and down the stairs onto Main Street USA. Moving through the crowds of smile-forcing parents, kids either too young to understand or too old to care, college kids spending the weekend getting drunk and up-chucking all over the floors of the roller coasters; leaving some poor underpaid worker to clean it up, and screaming children having their dreams made over ice cream and Mickey Mouse ears. I pulled Luke toward the center of the Magic kingdom. Cinderella's castle. The same castle I happened to win an all expense paid, four night stay in. I grinned wider as I remembered the contest I'd entered without a single interest in winning. Except I did, I really wanted to win. So I lied, about that at least. What was the real surprise was that out of the thousands of students entered nationwide, that I was the one chosen at random as the winner. So now here we were. Luke and I were spending four nights of our summer vacation in Disney world of all places. I passed a vendor with balloons calling out to people as the scuttled pass, pulling crying children toward the monorail and exit, or being pulled my children screaming and gaping at every aspect of the park. Luke moved my grip from his wrist to his hand as a large group of people all wearing the same obnoxiously dyed rainbow t-shirts approached. He tangled his fingers in mine and stepped up so I could feel the heat radiating off his body and on to the exposed skin of my shoulder. I blushed, thanking a higher power for the scapegoat of the heat to blame my flushing cheeks on. We raced through everyone laughing as we tripped and scuffed our shoes on the street tripping over each other and ourselves. Reaching the main little ironically named square considering it was round, Luke stopped short pulling me back around so I was facing him. He smiled a little our of breath.

"We have to take a picture with Walt and Mickey. It's like some unspoken rule of Disney. You take a picture in front of the statue with the castle in the background."

I laughed.

"Cheeseball…"

I muttered fondly before taking out my camera and turning so the statue and castle were behind us. One of the parents from the group with tie dye shirts saw us with our camera out and smiled.

"Hi, would you like me to take your picture for you?"

I smiled widely.

"Yes, please, that'd be great."

The man took the camera from me and Luke and I adjusted our positions so I was standing on the right my arm flung around his shoulder, foot tapped out on my toe, and head cocked, smiling widely. Luke smiled, shyly placing his hand on my waist. Fingers touching softly against the skin exposed between my dark blue with white , and my white high waisted jean shorts. I pulled back one of the many pairs of sunglasses I brought, these ones being fake plain black Ray-Bans. The glasses brought my dyed red hair back and away from my face, which was nice. The man took picture and smiled. 

"Have a nice day, you took make a great couple."

He waved as I took back the camera mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushing again. As Luke rubbed the back of his neck elbow in the air. I swallowed and slipped the   
safety strap of the camera back around my wrist. 

"Come on, I want to see the room."

He smiled and we raced toward the castle, catching the tail end of Cinderella's wedding before racing toward the information booth at the entrance of the castle. I smiled   
at the boy sitting there. He smiled back and put away the book he was reading.

"How may I help you?"

"My name is Sophia, I'm the girl who won the four night stay in the Cinderella suite."

He nodded and adjusted his glasses, before grabbing the key card and motioning for Luke and I to follow him into the tunnel under the castle. I squeaked in delight and started pulling Luke behind me. Taking out a key card, the boy opened a door that lead to a slightly underwhelming stairwell. 

"Sorry," He said, anticipating my reaction. "But the dull entrance stops people from wanting to go in." I nodded understandingly. He took us up the stair and to an   
elevator. "This will take us up the majority of the castle, there will be a few more stairs before we reach the room. Will you two be sharing a bed?"

Luke sputtered in shock.

"No," He said quickly. "We're not a couple."

Ouch. The boy furrowed his eyebrows as we entered elevator.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've just never met a non-couple staying together in the Cinderella suite before."

I smiled softly.

"It's alright. The contest was for two, and we're best friends, so I immediately thought of him. You're not the first, and certainly not the last to mistake us for dating."

Luke shuffled awkwardly back and forth and visibly relaxed as the doors the elevator opened. The spiral staircase had to be at least 100 steps more.

"Yeah," Luke grumbled. "Just a few more stairs."

I snorted in laughter and quickly covered my mouth. The corners of Luke's mouth twitched into a smile. We finally reached the top of the stairs, turning to the right, and   
walking toward the door. The boy opened the door and handed the key to Luke. We entered the extravagant foyer with carriage mosaic titles on the floor.

"There are a few confusing aspects to the room, would you like me to show you?"

I shook my head. 

"No thank you…" 

I paused waiting for him to fill in his name. 

"Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel."

Luke's jaw clenched and he brushed past us and into the room. I raised my eyebrows at his back and Nathaniel furrowed his. 

"Anyway," Nathaniel continued, as Luke stood in the corner of the room by one of the bed. He scrolled through his phone, lips pursed tightly. "There's two full beds   
in here and a sofa bed in the living room to your right. Please enjoy the full compliments of your room. And I am simply a phone call away if you need me however, tomorrow you shall be served by Calvin the other royal concierge. Tomorrow's activities include the full character breakfast and the the after hours tour. The middle of the day is yours."

Nathaniel handed me the key card and closed the door behind him. I turned to Luke and squealed. 

"Look at this room!"

Our bags were placed on the separate beds across from the giant stone fire place. The portrait of Cinderella changed ever so often, hinting at the magic beneath Disney. The sitting room was at the other end of the bedroom and had a mirror facing the lavish couch. Luke sat down and picked up the remote control, searching with his eyes for the TV. Seeing it nowhere, he simply clicked the power button, the mirror glowed and Disney's Snow White started playing on the mirror. My mouth dropped open and I leant back against the wall, which moved beneath me, I stumbled and turned around to see a secret panel opening to revel a closet. My mouth was now gaping open and turn to look over my shoulder at Luke who was just as awestruck as I was. 

"Soph… we're staying here for four whole days. What are we going to do with ourselves?"

I shook my head and collapsed into one of the slipper shaped chairs. 

"What-what do you want to do for dinner?"

I asked awe struck; he shrugged.

"We have free room service want to see if we can get some Chinese food?"

I smiled and nodded excitedly. He knows me so well. 

"I'm going to get in my pajamas."

He nodded and started flipping through the channels on the mirror TV. I grabbed my suitcase and went into the huge bathroom. Opening my case, I pulled out my   
Minnie Mouse pajama pants, bought especially for this occasion, and my red crop top. I put both of those on after, stripping out of my slightly sweaty clothes, hey what can I say is 98 degrees with 40 percent humidity; a girl's gonna sweat through her deodorant. Then I pulled my hair up and back with a big clip pulling it away from my face again. I shuffled back out to the bedroom, dropping my case on the bench at the end of my bed, and then plopping myself down next to Luke on the fluffy couch. He's so warm. I thought as I curled into his side and quietly watch the episode of Pretty Little Liars. Soon, there was a knock at the door, which Luke went and answered, he came back with our bag of take out. Then we tucked into that quietly still entranced by the marathon of the television drama. About halfway through our eighth episode, food long finished and half eaten quart of ice cream melting on the table, two spoons abandoned somewhere during the third episode; I blacked out. I remember feeling Luke's strong arms under my back and the crooks of my knees as he carried me gently into my bed. He's so strong. He lay me down and gently kissed   
my forehead before tucking me in, turning off the lights, stripping down to boxers, and getting into his bed. I rolled over and let myself fall slowly back into euphoria. 

I woke up to a knock at the door and a blush inducing sight; Luke was just in his tight black boxers opening the door for who I presume was Calvin. His back is really nice. He blushed too and cleared his throat. 

"Good morning! This is your royal wake up call, character breakfast starts in two hours, be prepared for a magical day."

I could tell Luke was raising an eyebrow. I sat up and Luke turned around hearing me shuffling. I laced my hands together and stretched them over my head pulling my already sort top up and exposed my stomach. Luke cleared his throat and turned back to face Calvin. 

"Th-thanks."

Luke stammered before turning and closing the door to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and then just the constant stream of running water. Standing up, I offered a hand to Calvin. He shook it warmly.

"He's a ray of sunshine in the mornings, isn't he. I'm also sorry for his lack of clothing, he apparently thinks it's normal to answer the door in his boxers."

Calvin smiled brightly, eyes crinkling. 

"Quite alright, are you ready for your fun filled, nonstop day?"

I groaned and flopped down into the glass slipper shaped chair. 

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation."

Calvin laughed. 

After Luke and I both showered and got dressed, Calvin took us down the the pavilion in which we'd have our character breakfast.The character breakfast we were having wasn't like most character breakfasts, we were actually sitting at the table with all the characters along with a few children from make a wish and other families that won contests. Mickey and Minnie were sat one head of the table and Ariel and Eric at the other. Our seats were on either side of Ariel and Eric; when walking over I saw the girl dressed as Ariel was very into her roll, as she was adjusting the big blue bow in her hair and combing through the red wig with a fork. Hopefully, not the same one she'd eat with. A little girl on my right was in an in-depth conversation with Rapunzle as to why she should take the girl back to her tower. The boy to Luke's right was staring mouth gaping, as Peter Pan told the story of cutting off Captain Hook's hand. I smiled and jumped a bit in my seat, Luke smiled fondly at me. He's got a nice smile. There was a tug on my sleeve. The little brown eyed girl with big curly blonde hair was looking up shyly at me. She beckoned me closer and I leant down so she could whisper in my ear.

"You look pretty, your prince is very lucky."

I blushed and smiled down at her. I was wearing a white New York City shirt and a red plaid skirt to match my hair; which was pulled half up with a black clip bow and to help herself up to whisper in my ear, she had her hands on my thigh half covered by the skirt. I leant down to whisper back to her.

"Thank you, you look like royalty, and I don't actually have a prince."

She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"But what about the boy across from you?"

I blushed heavily. 

"What about him?"

She smiled. It was young and wide not really a proper smile, but 

"Isn't he your prince? If he isn't he should be, he's tall and handsome like a prince should be."

I smiled.

"I don't know, he's kinda smelly," I said scrunching my nose up. "Not very princely if you ask me." 

She giggled, covering her mouth. 

"Soooo. He's probably brave and a hero. That is more important than smelly-ness."

I smiled.

"Hmmm." I said stroking my chin pretending to think about it. "I guess you're right. He could be my prince, but I don't know if he wants me to be his princess."

She nodded, falling silent and looking down at her hands. Her brow was furrowed and the tip of her tongue poked out between her lips; she was thinking long and hard about something. Ariel tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her. She smiled and I smiled back.

"You're hair is pretty."

I laughed lightly.

"Thanks, so is yours."

She laughed and then pointed at the empty chair next to me. 

"I think Zoe, who was over there and is now over there," She said moving her extended index finger in the direction of Luke. "Is trying to get you your prince."

My jaw dropped and I saw Luke smile and wink at Zoe. I furrowed my brow at him and he laughed. Zoe came back over and sat next to me. For the rest of the breakfast, she and Luke kept exchanging looks and it was driving me crazy. After eating, Calvin came back to take us to the photo shoot that comes along with winning the contest. Winners get made up as their favorite disney character for the website and then have pictures taken all over the park. At first I wasn't to thrilled at the idea, but it grew on me after a while. Calvin was giving us a tour of the Magic kingdom as he pulled us toward the entrance to the magical workings behind Disney's greatest theme park. We were both ushered into chairs that looked like the death traps you see a dentist's office. A girl with dark purple hair came over and smiled at me. 

"I assume you're Sophia?"

I nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Abbie, here to transform you into the princess of your choice, twice."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked. 

"You're turning me into Ariel twice?"

"Well, two separate outfits." I nodded and she set to work feeling out my hair and looking at the length. Luke was having the same thing done by another pretty girl with long blonde hair that curled at the ends. "Alls!" Abbie called out to the girl apparently called Alls. "Are you temp dying or wigging?"

"Dying if he's okay with it!"

"Good! Okay, darling, dress or tail first?"

I groaned. 

"Tail? Really?" Abbie nodded and smiled. "Dress then tail."

"Day clothes first!" Abbie shouted over to Alls who gave a thumbs up over her shoulder. "Okay, so first we're going to put hair extensions in and then you're going   
to be put into the outfit from the day on the town. You know, the blue dress with the white peasant shirt."  
I nodded.

"Alright sounds like a plan Stan."

She raised and eyebrow at me in the mirror.

"Abbie…"

I furrowed my brow. 

"I know, it's an expression."

"Oh…" She said and then she smiled. "Oh! I get it, plan rhymes with Stan!" I nodded and when she turned away mouthed "wow". After putting in the kind of very   
painful extensions. She came around with colored contacts. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Ariel has blue eyes."

"Right, give 'em to me then."

I put the contacts in one by one and blinked at my reflection. It was startling and different. Abbie touched up my make-up and pulled me over to the clothing rack. 

"Here." She said handing me a blue skirt and paler blue shirt. "Put these on and then I'll help you with the corset thing." 

I nodded and went into the small dressing room. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my skirt and into the one she gave me. I pulled the shirt on and looked at myself in the mirror. I walked out and back over to Abbie.

"I thought you said the shirt would be white."

She furrowed her brows.

"I did because I thought it would be."

Luke came over and stood ned to me with his hair styled floppily and dyed dark. Abbie and Alls fussed over us. Pulling up my extensions and real hair, Abbie tied it with   
a bow. She then styled the front of my hair to look like Ariel's. They then put Luke in the sailer shirt, white and flowy, and a pair of dark blue pants that matched my corset. Calvin came back over and smiled at us. Abbie sprayed my entires head with hairspray and I coughed, waving my hand through the cloud in front of me. 

"Alright, we're going to take a few pictures dancing in Epcot, the German town looks like the square in the movie."

"After, do we get to spend some time there?"

Luke asked. Calvin shook his head and I groaned. 

"I'm sorry, but your dinner reservations were moved from tomorrow to today, so you have two free days all to yourself."

"I guess that's better than nothing."

Luke smiled at me.

"Gee, thanks, don't sound so excited."

I punched his shoulder and he feigned hurt, 

"Buttwipe, that's not even what I was saying."

He smiled and poked his finger into my side. 

"I know doll, I'm just teasing."

Calvin ran his hands over his face.

"Okay, come on people, let's go. The flirting can wait."

Luke cleared his throat, blushing he played it off.

"Come one now Cal, Soph needs a little flirting now and then. At least from a guy who she knows isn't going to try and get up her skirt."

I crossed my arms and huffed. 

"Bitch…"

Calvin led us out to one of the open busses used to give tours. We sat in the middle row and he have a signal to the driver and we took off. As we passed through the   
park kids kept pointing at Luke and I and waving. He shrugged and we waved back, smiling widely. Soon we were in Epcot and Calvin helped me out of the bus. 

"Okay, so because you are dressed like a princess and prince you have to act like royalty or he kids' image of Disney is ruined. No pressure" 

Like groaned and leant his forehead on my shoulder. 

"Get up you oaf. Give me your arm. Remember," I said sticking my finger in his face. "We're married. Act like you love me." 

He flushed for some reason and stuck his arm out. I looped mine through his and put on a big smile. Calvin lead us through Epcot. More children pointed and smiled, waving. We smiled back and I even blew a few kisses. In the square of the German town, Calvin had gathered a few more couples to dance with us and they were dressed similarly to us. Suddenly, music was struck up and the couples started dancing. Calvin swept his hand in the direction of the other couples, Luke bowed and I curtseyed. We started dancing and we were laughing. We slowed for a moment just twirling and stepping slowly around the square. 

"Soph, I really should tell you something."

I hummed and looked up at him. My breathing hitched as his blue eyes bored into mine. He bit his lip nervously and tilted his head down. I noticed the blonde at the   
very edge of his roots. 

"Will the dye come out when you shower?"

I asked tilting my head to the side. His head snapped up and his brows were furrowed. 

"What?"

"The dye," I said pointing, my hand still in his. "Will it come out when you shower?"

"I don't know. Why does it- Sophia, I'm trying to tell you something important." 

He said the last part quietly, like he was afraid to actually say it out loud. 

"Right sorry, what were you saying?"

A loud blast interrupted Luke again and he groaned. 

"Ten more minutes!"

I turned back to Luke and smiled. He smiled back at me and squeezed my hip gently.

"Can I lift you?"

My eyes went wide. 

"Wh-what?"

"Just jump when I say to." We spun a few more times and then he took his hand out of mine and put it on my waist. "Jump." He smirked. I did as he said and he lifted me just above his head and I smiled down at him. Calvin called the photo-shoot over and Luke turned to me. "That went well." I nodded dumbly, staring off at the   
lake in the middle of the park. My mind was a mess with thoughts. His hands… when they were on my waist I felt… floaty. Luke took my hand in his pulled me back to the bus. I stared down our hands and wiggled my fingers. He squeezed my hand tightly. His hand fits perfectly in mine. For the rest of the photo-shoot I was out of it, I couldn't even focus when Abbie was putting a tail on me. Once the photo-shoot was done Abbie sent Luke home to wash out the dye and I finally relaxed. Suddenly, Luke came rushing back in and gave me and peck on the cheek. "Bye babe, see you later. Dinner right?"  
I flushed and nodded. 

"Bye."

Abbie cocked an eyebrow at me. 

"You can tell me all about that," She said gesturing to where Luke had left the room. "While we try on dresses for your dinner date."

"It's not a date."

I whispered. She hummed in mock agreement. She took off the tail and left me in my underwear and bra. She opened the curtain to the dressing room and motioned me inside. 

"Come on!"I scurried in and turned to face her. "Okay, so this is the first option."

She brought in a yellow short cocktail dress with a sparkly bodice and a big bow. I scrunched up my nose. 

"I'm thinking no."

Abbie shrugged and brought in the next option, but then she stopped. 

"You know what, just come look at all of them and try on the one you want to."

I nodded and came back into the main room. I shivered a bit as white lace panties and a matching bra didn't do much in the AC. I was scanning over the rack of dresses, filled with full on ball gowns to less formal hi-lows, when Luke's voice rang out behind me. I whipped around and looked for something to cover myself. Luke walked in the room not really paying attention.

"Has anyone seen my-" He stopped short as I turned around and grabbed the curtain to the dressing room pulling it around myself. I blushed heavily. Luke turned around and I could see the tips of his ears turning pink. "Wh-where's my phone? Can somebody hand it to me?"

Abbie picked up the phone from the counter and put it in his hand. He scurried out of the room and I groaned. 

"That was embarrassing. Okay, um… let's continue then." I said trying to calm the blush on my cheeks. Sifting through the dresses, I let my comments flow. At a   
green ball gown I said. "I'll look like Christmas," Pushing the dress back I looked at the next one. "Wow, this is pretty." The dress was white, sleeveless and had a high neckline with flowers on the front and all around the edge. "This one, I want this one."

"Try it on." I went into the dressing room and slipped into it. It fit more than perfectly. I stepped out of the dressing room and Abbie gasped. "It's perfect. Here," She turned around and dug through an open closet. She pulled out some black lace-up heels. I slipped them on and did a little turn. Abbie gasped. "Okay, come here." She pulled me over and sat me down in the chair from earlier again. She opened a floral print bag and took out a compact, a tube of lipstick, nail polish, and a tube of eye creme. She started with the creme lightly dabbing it on my eyelids. Then she took up a brush and opened the compact. Abbie lightly brushed whitefish silver shadow on the middle of my lids then framed the outside of my eyes with black. To finish my eyes she put a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara. Next, she swept red lipstick over both of my lips and had me blot. "Okay, hold out your hands." She began painting my nails a red that matched the lip stick. "So, tell me, what's the deal between you and Luke?"

I shrugged. 

"Not sure really, you see we're best friends, but lately; basically since the start of the trip. I've been having these thoughts."

I mused, not really sure how to classify them. I didn't know whether or not they were feelings yet.

"Thoughts?"

Abbie asked, cocking an eyebrow and snapping the gum she had been chewing.

"Yeah, thoughts I suppose. Like when we're dancing he lifted me, and I couldn't help the thoughts of how right his hands felt on my waist. Or this morning he   
answered the door in his boxers and I don't know…"

"You got turned on."

She said bluntly. I gaped at her. 

"No!"I exclaimed. "That's weird he's like my brother."

"Creepy little incest ring you've got going on then, cause I swore when he came in and saw you in your underwear, he left with tighter pants, if you catch my drift."

I flushed.

"Abbie, the room catches your drift."

She barked out loud laughter and then replace the top to the nail polish speaking in-between puffs of breath on my nails. 

"I'm serious though, he likes you and you should go for it. The boy is basically sex on legs already and he's only going to get better. I mean the lip piercing alone is   
hot."

I pursed my lips and sighed. 

"I'll think about it. If we were to do anything, I don't think Disney is the place to do it because we don't have anywhere to run if it get's awkward."

She shrugged.

"I guess, but sex in the Cinderella suite, once in life time opportunity." While, Abbie was talking she'd stood up and grabbed a small red clutch and put the lipstick, my phone, and condoms in it. "Calvin's waiting in the lobby to take you to your date." 

"Not a date."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, go get your prince charming."

I rolled my eyes in rebuttal and walked slowly down to the lobby, talking myself down as I went. Calvin smiled at me and stuck his arm. 

"Worthy of a crown."

I blushed. 

"Thank you, now let's go I'm starved."

Calvin had a little golf cart where he chauffeured me to the restaurant where Luke was waiting. He lead me in and then pointed to where Luke was sitting. My heart was pounding in my chest as I spotted him. He was nervously twiddling his thumbs staring at the table, all hunched over in his suit. As if he sensed I was coming, he looked up and smiled softly at me. He stood up and reached his hand put for mine, leading me gently to where he had pulled out my chair. I sat down. While pushing me in, he   
leant over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. 

"You look very beautiful."

I blushed lightly and said a quiet.

"Thank you."

He went back around the other side of the table and nervously sipped his water. We both wordlessly looked over our menus. Then suddenly he cleared his throat and i   
looked at him. 

"I can't stop thinking about you in your underwear." 

My jaw went slack and he flushed.

"Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat.

"Okay, confession time. I've had these feelings you see, for about half a year now and I can't get over them. I can't get over you, and I don't particularly want to. You're so fucking fantastic that sometimes I get so caught up in you that I don't breathe. Soph, I really really very much like you. And these last couple of days have been torture, because you're so close but so far away at the same time. So, I guess that's it."

The whole time Luke was talking I hadn't so much as blinked. Then suddenly, I surged forward leaning over the table and pressing my lips to his. He sat there in shock for a second before pressing back lightly, gently, like he might awake from a dream.

"Let's get out of here, we can get room service, I just want to kiss you."

I said against his lips. He nodded and stood up throwing his napkin on the table. He grabbed my hand and we basically ran to the tram station in the lower half of the building. Calvin had told us earlier that we'd have to take the train back to the Magic Kingdom. Luke moved his hand and arm around my waist pressing his fingers into my hip. I silently made a reminder to thank Abbie and then focused on not falling over. We moved into the train and the normally short ride seemed too long. Then in a blur we were back at the hotel room. He pressed me up against the door after closing it and closed his eyes before slotting his lips against mine. I felt the tip of his tongue against my lip. Tilting my head, I opened my mouth. As his tongue entered my mouth, I felt his hand come up and cup the side of my jaw. When air became relevant again, I moved my lips from him and began kissing down his neck and taking steps to the closest bed. His knees hit the edge and he pulled me down on top of him. I rolled off him and quickly pulled off my heels and knelt on the cover of the bed as he look up and me. He knelt in front of my unzipping my dress as I pulled the suit jacket off his shoulders and began untucking his shirt hastily. He moved his arms to the side taking off the jack and waiting for me to pulled the tie off and undo all the buttons so he could shuck the shirt aside. Once he did that I pulled the dress over my head and began popping the button of his jeans open. Luke gripped my ass and pulled me flush against him and I brought my hands up his sides ending with them tangled in his hair and I licked my way into his mouth. He moaned unabashedly. I brought my hands down and squeezed his ass gently and he moved his hands down my thighs and pulled them out from under neath me so I fell back onto the mattress. He leant foreword and nipped along the tops of my breasts and I re-tangled my hands in his hair my head thrown back, mouth gaping. He hummed agains t my collarbones as he moved up my neck barely letting his lips graze my skin. 

"So beautiful." He whispered. I tugged on the back of his jeans whining. He moved back from me and I groaned, but he stood up and shucked his jeans and boxers   
before leaning back over me letting his hard on lay against my crotch. I whimpered and leant forward to kiss him. When he smirked and pulled back a bit tutting. I pushed my hips up and ground my hips against his and his head dropped against mine. "Shit, okay yeah, no teasing. Do you have condoms?"  
I nodded and turned over. While I was reaching over the edge of the bed for my purse, Luke unclipped my bra and I smirked. Grabbing the purse I pulled out a condom and handed it to him before taking the bra off and shimming out of my panties. He was fumbling with the wrapper so I took a second to calm down, but then a second turned into five and I whined pushing my hips up.

"Jesus, Luke hurry up, please." He groaned and ripped the wrapper with his teeth. I groaned in response. "That was hot. But please just fuck me already."  
He nodded and rolled the condom down over his erection and then lined up with me and pushed slightly forward. I threw my head back in response to the slight sting that accompanied his entrance. He leant forward and kissed me passionately to distract me. I clawed at the skin on his back and he surged forward. He kept one hand on my hip as he began thrusting slowly and deeply, then brought the other down and pressed his thumb against my clitoris. I moaned and gripped his biceps tightly. The muscles flexed underneath my hands. Luke pressed his thumb down a bit rougher and started moving it in small circles alternating from pleasingly fast to tantalizingly slow. My hands rotated from moving all over his chest and arms, to pulling my hair, and teasing my own nipples. He groaned and leant down nipping my ear and panting.

"So close, fuck, Sophia."

I felt a wave of pleasure rocket over me and I threw my head back in a silent scream as my orgasm crashed through me. He moaned loudly and came into the condom. He slipped out of me, tying off the condom and then pulling me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled sleepily. I fell asleep that night to the sound of Luke's breathing. 

At about three in the morning I awoke to the sound of my stomach and Luke's growling in unison. I smiled and turned in his arms to see him smiling back at me.

"Hey" 

I said quietly, like the smallest word could shatter the moment. 

"Hey," He said back. "Want to be asses and call Calvin or Nathaniel for pizza at three twenty-three in the morning?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

"Yes." I said as my stomach rumbled again. "Just let me throw on some clothes."

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

"Pity."

I threw on my pajamas and went to sit in the living room while Luke called, as it turned out, Nathaniel. He stood at the door hair matted and eyes dull.

"Look, I know I said anytime but really? Really?"

He whispered the second really harshly for emphasis. I shrugged sheepishly taking the pizza and blowing him a kiss before shutting the door. Luke and I snuggled into   
the couch before tucking into the vegetarian pizza. We woke up there the next morning cuddled into the couch and each other. I soon realized the reason for my awakening was knocking at the door. I opened it and smiled sleepily at Nathaniel. 

"Morning"

I yawned and he smiled at me.

"Long night?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If three am pizza wasn't any clue."

He laughed and Luke came in rubbing his eyes. When he spotted Nathaniel he groaned. 

"No!" He said tiredly. "You said we had two days to ourselves."

Nathaniel help up his hands in defense. 

"You do I just came to give you your all expense paid passes. Enjoy."  
He handed me the tickets.

"Bye Nathaniel!" I called closing the door. "Let's go!"

I said excitedly to Luke who was already dressing.

"Way ahead of you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my clothes and taking a lightning fast shower and pulling on underwear. Then I pulled on white shorts with a blue and orange check, a black skin tight crop top with a built in bra and fake leather strips on the side. Luke came over and pressed his finger into my hip bones and hummed against my neck sucking a light mark into it. My head lolled to the side and I put my black hat atop it. Then I slipped on my converse.

"Help me with sunscreen." I asked lightly. He nodded and sprayed me lightly with the bottle. I gave him a kiss as thanks and then we took off down the stairs and rushed out as soon as the elevator doors open. "Quick!" I said grabbing his hand. "Splash mountain first!" The rest of the day was spent flirting over lunch and having the best time on every ride in the Magic Kingdom and half of the ones in MGM. We, took the monorail back to Magic Kingdom waiting for the firework show. After it was over, and I was in awe. Luke took the opportunity to kiss me softly in front of Cinderella's castle. I smiled up at him and we went back to the room, too exhausted to do anything. I woke up the next morning and realized glumly that it was out last day. "Luke!" I said shaking him awake. "Get up lazy bones, it's our last day in Disney and we have to do Tower of Terror and all of the Animal Kingdom!"

He groaned and rolled over, blinking up at me. 

"Yeah okay, give me a second."

I flung the sheet off of me and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Nathaniel, can you bring us some milk Coco Puffs and some toast with Nutella please? Thank you."

Luke came up and sat next to me. 

"Last day huh? Does this mean after this no more… us?"

He asked quietly. I turned to him brow furrowed and kissed him hard. Pulling back, I leant my forehead against his. 

 

"Never, you're mine and you're not getting away that easily."

He smiled and then went to answer the door. After breakfast and getting dressed. We went to MGM and went on the last ride there. I felt sufficiently sick to my stomach and sat in Luke's lap during the tram ride to the Animal Kingdom. He kissed my forehead and petted my hair. We ate a small lunch in the park before going on most of the rides and calling it a day. Once back at the hotel, it was my turn to push him up against the door. I licked my lips quickly before undoing the button to his pants and pulling them down around his thighs with his boxers. He wasn't fully hard yet and I took him into my hand stroking him. His breath hitched and he laced his hands in my hair. I gave the head a few licks then took head in my mouth and sucked lightly. He groaned and I took him further in my mouth, then pulling off letting my hand become moist before moving back down. I worked the parts I couldn't fit in my mouth with my hand, twisting and squeezing slightly. I bobbed up and down tongue at his slit. He pulled at my hair as a warning before cumming down my throat. I pulled off and made a face I swallowed. He pulled me up and slipped his hand up my skirt while shoving his tongue unceremoniously in my mouth. He pushed my panties aside before teasing my clitoris and slipping a finger inside me. He moved his thumb rapidly and thrust two fingers in and out of me as I panted against his shoulder. Soon, my orgasm rushed over me and I sighed as he pulled his fingers out of me. He wiped them on his jeans and kissed me gently. I stared into his eyes after he pulled away. 

"You are so entering this contest again."

I hit his shoulder and he laughed.


End file.
